


Obsession

by oooohno



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (non-graphic), :(, :), Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, But also, Commoner Yuuri, Elf Victor, Escape, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victuri, also, concubine! yuuri, hes the bad guy in this, it has to be someone, kinda based off His Was Gold by AL_KILLER, possessive JJ, sorry JJ fuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooohno/pseuds/oooohno
Summary: The Taking is a ceremony in which a prince chooses a concubine to fill his bed. When Yuuri is selected by Prince JJ of Leroy, he run's away, having already sparked the Prince's anger. On the way out, Yuuri meets an elf named Victor heading the same way, and experiences unmistakable love at first sight. When danger and risk flood their journey to safety, can they manage their feelings for each other? Especially when Yuuri's past comes back to haunt him...





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! It's me, uhhhh, skinny penis,,,, So I'm writing another fic!! I think my writing skills and dedication have improved, so hopefull this will turn out good!! 
> 
> Firstly, I totally stole the concept of The Taking from His Was Gold by AL_KILLER which is one of the most stunning and compelling fics possibly ever. Seriously go read it. I'm not kidding, it's basically the bible to me. 
> 
> Secondly, this story will not be Yuuri x JJ in a romantic, ship, sense. And there is an implied rape scene, so if you're not comfortable with that, do what you think is best for you. 
> 
> Also, the setting is like middle/dark age -ish? With magical creatures, of course. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!! Please like and subscribe, oh, what? This isn't youtube? Oh oh sorry sorry bye.

The door to the royal messenger’s room was thrown open, revealing a smirking JJ, crown perfectly positioned on his head. 

“I think it’s time for a Taking. Notify the townspeople.”

“Very well, your highness.”

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


It spread through the kingdom like wildfire, of course. After all, the crown prince taking on his first concubine was highly unexpected. So when Yuuri Katsuki overheard some customers chatting about a Taking in his parents Onsen he had to go see for himself.

Every message, alert, or ad was posted at the city center and Yuuri made his way there, strolling along cobblestone paths through the lively markets and animated conversations of his neighbors. It seemed like everyone around him was talking about the Taking. 

When he finally made it to the city center, there was a large crowd surrounding what he could tell was the notice. He managed to push his way through the throng of people almost all the way to the front, barely close enough to read it even with his glasses.

 

_ Citizens of Leroy, your Crown Prince Jean - Jaques would like it announced that following his 20th birthday this Friday, there is to be a Taking ceremony.  The rules are listed below… _

 

_ The Taking is mandatory  for all citizens between the ages of 18 and  24, anyone eligible who does not show up will be punished. At midday Saturday, all participants will form in rows in the city center, looking their best. The Prince will personally look through all the selections and choose who he would like to share his bed with. The chosen citizen will live in the castle, and their families will be generously compensated.  _

 

_ His Highness looks forward to this event. Thank you.  _

 

Yuuri sighed. He was almost at the age cut off at 23 years old. This meant a wasted day where he couldn’t be helping his family at the Onsen - instead he had to stand in a line for hours while he waited for the Prince to reach him and move on. Yuuri wasn’t going to kid himself and think he might be chosen. He wasn’t anything special, just a hardworking man with messy hair and dull brown eyes. In the winter he liked to ice skate on the frozen lake just outside his town, but besides that and helping his parents he didn’t have any skills or hobbies. He didn’t think he was very lucky in the looks department either, though his best friend Phichit would say otherwise, and that he was simply oblivious to all the lusty looks he would get from time to time. Yuuri didn’t believe him, and he didn’t really care anyway. Looks got people nowhere in life, so he preferred to be hardworking and helpful. 

This was something he didn’t like about Prince JJ. The royal was objectively attractive, yes, but that’s where his good qualities stopped. It seemed to Yuuri that JJ had traded in common human decency and humbleness for a strong jaw and cocky attitude with it. There was no depth to his personality besides his insufferable ego. 

Which was why Yuuri was puzzled as he walked the worn streets back home. He was no longer distracted as before and could tune into what people were saying about the Taking. Women and men alike were fretting over what they should wear and how they should do their hair so as to catch the Princes eye. It seemed the townsfolk actually  _ wanted  _ to be chosen. Yuuri couldn’t imagine wanting to be around JJ for more than 5 minutes, much less share his bed with him. Though he supposed getting to live in the palace and the money going to the family was a big draw, it wasn’t enough for him. 

He suddenly found himself back home and at seeing the rush of customers who had filled the lobby, shook his head and got to work, forgetting the Taking all together. 

  
  


When Saturday finally arrived, Yuuri opted to not even bathe or brush his hair. Others were likely obsessing over their appearance by now, picking out their best clothes, but to Yuuri there really wasn’t a point. He didn’t want to be chosen, and therefore didn’t put in an effort. He donned his simple work clothes and met his family in the kitchen for a quick breakfast before he had to be at the city center. His mother and father hugged him goodbye, their faces showing the tiniest bit of contained fear. A hand ruffled his hair, and he turned around to see Mari, his older sister, to be the culprit.

“You better come back, little brother.” She teased, though there was an undertone that suggested it wasn’t just a joke. 

“Relax, Mari, he’s not going to choose me, especially when there’s so many other people to choose from. I think we all know that.” Yuuri responded.

Mari gave him a look, as if she was unconvinced, but let him go regardless. They didn’t really have a choice on letting him go or not, risking punishment that would likely extend to all of them. 

The walk to the city center was a whole lot more chaotic than the last time, streets filled with people his age hurrying to the line and shoving themselves past everyone to be there first, to be the first ones the Prince laid eyes on. Completely fine with not being up front, Yuuri pulled back and meandered the rest of the way.

The city center was about halfway full of the rows they were instructed to make, each row separated a little over a man’s width apart - just the right amount to allow the Prince and his guards trailing behind him to peruse the options. 

The last of the citizens trickled in behind Yuuri, and soon enough, a trumpet was blared. This was the signal. The Taking had begun. 

 

A half hour had passed before Yuuri was even able to see a sliver of JJ in the distance making his way through. It seemed he was really taking his time and evaluating everyone thoroughly. The participants had been gently whispering amongst each other, however whichever row the Prince was at was always delicately silent, though a few had whimpered or sobbed when JJ passed them and they weren’t chosen. Yuuri was growing a little nervous as the cocky heir drew closer and closer, but mostly, he just wanted it to be over as soon as possible so he could go home. 

Another hour and the Prince finally reached his row. All chatter beside him stopped short. 

JJ sped through the first few people, barely sparing them a glance. He looked focused on someone specific that he had seen, and by the direction of his gaze Yuuri realized JJ was looking at one of the citizens beside him. The fiery look in the Prince’s eye told him that he had made his decision on who to Take. Yuuri didn’t love that he was right next to who would be the center of attention once JJ announced his decision, but at least it would soon be over. 

To Yuuri’s surprise, the Prince didn’t actually stop at who he thought was his target. He stopped in front of Yuuri. And he didn’t move on. 

          “You!” JJ said, jabbing his pointer finger into Yuuri’s chest with a satisfied smirk. “I choose you to Take.” 

Yuuri paled and spluttered. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he could hardly believe it. A few long seconds passed even after JJ lowered his hand, before what just happened processed. 

“No? Choose someone who actually wants to be chosen.” As soon as the words left Yuuri’s mouth he regretted them - he definitely hadn’t meant to say that. Those around him gasped and gawked, and he shook a little under the dark gaze of the Prince, his cocky smile turned sour. So that was a bad idea. JJ got whatever he wanted as the spoiled heir to the throne of Leroy, and if he wanted Yuuri, he would get him. 

An uncomfortable amount of time passed, Yuuri growing more and more horrified and wishing more and more that he had just stayed home and risked punishment.

Yuuri closed his eyes to take a shaky breath and break the hateful eye contact between him and the royal he had insulted, but before he knew it he was hoisted into the air from tight hands on his waist, and when he opened his eyes from shock he found himself swung over the Prince’s shoulder and held firm with a hand on his back. He could feel the anger emanating off the body below him, and though he was facing the wrong way to view his face, he could practically see the scowl on JJ’s face.  

Everyone in the rows stared and talked about him as he was thrown into a carriage and found himself being raced away towards the castle with a seething JJ by his side. 

 

After a terrifying trip to the castle that seemed both too short and too long, Yuuri was once again being violently thrown into something. However, this time rather than a carriage, it was the Prince’s very own bed. 

“HOW DARE YOU! Ungrateful fool! Any of those people would have killed for a chance to be Taken by me! I’m the great JJ! I’ll make sure you learn your place soon enough!”

With that, JJ leaned down to trap Yuuri under his body, forcing his jaw up, and sealing their lips together violently. Yuuri shook and jumped when he felt a hand stroke his leg. 

Everything after that become a blur that Yuuri would always try to forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!! I hope you love it!! If there's any mistakes please tell me, I edited it but once you see it so many times it's hard to find the errors :)  
> If you'd like I would always appreciate a comment!! I feel annoying begging readers to comment, but you have noooo idea how much it means!! Thank you!! Have a nice day, loves!!  
> <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


End file.
